


The Question

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Should be obvious from the prompt, but if not then just know it’s fluff, lots of fluffity fluff.





	The Question

Sam rocked on the balls of his feet and tried to keep his breathing steady. His eyes flickered across to Dean, they had gone over and over this, they knew how it was gonna play out so why were his hands shaking? Stuffing them into his pockets in an attempt to hide the nerves his mind played over all the things that could possibly go wrong, how someone, how he, could get hurt if this all suddenly went south. He had planned this whole thing down to the smallest detail but everything, all of this hung on one thing, the only thing he couldn’t control. He remembered the last time he felt like this.

*********************************************************************

Running his hand through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time in the last 10 minutes he took a deep breath, trying his best to get the nerves under control. It’s not like he hadn’t faced uncertainty before, hell it was practically a daily occurrence, but this…this was stomach churning, palm sweating, breath stealing uncertainty. 

Drumming his fingers on the dashboard and biting his bottom lip he ran the plan over again in his mind. “I swear Sammy if you don’t sit still I will kick you out on the side of the road and you can walk back to the bunker.” Deans snark had him pausing mid tap, his brows knotted as he wondered if he should tell his brother what was on his mind. Deciding against it just in case he couldn’t pull it off or if… no, he didn’t want to think about that.

By the time they pulled to a halt in the garage of the bunker Sam’s face was pale and a thin sheen of sweat was glistening over his skin. “You okay?” Dean looked at his baby brother quizzically while unloading their bags, dropping Sam’s at his feet. “You don’t look so great, want me to give Cas a …”

“No! No, I’m fine Dean.” Before the elder Winchester could push further the door to the bunker swung open and a figure moving at great speed crossed the short distance towards them and tackled Sam who lifted her easily as she wrapped her limbs tightly around him, peppering his face with light kisses. Laughing gently, he waited until she pulled back and looked deep into his beautiful hazel eyes.

“I missed you” her voice was soft and low, filled with relief to finally have him home unharmed.

“I missed you too baby.” He captured her lips in a passionate kiss which left them both breathless. With a reluctant sigh, he untangled himself and brushed his fingers over her cheek as she smiled and leaned into his touch. “Hey, I have a huge favor to ask. I know I only just got back but is there any chance we could go with Dean to a bar? He needs to blow off steam and I would really appreciate it if we could just go keep him company, make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble. It doesn’t have to be a late one, we can come back and I can give you my undivided attention. That okay with you?” There were nerves in his voice but she just smiled up at him with that grin that makes his heart just melt. 

“Of course we can, first round’s on you though Winchester.” She prodded his chest playfully with her finger before grinning at Dean and heading back into the bunker.

Sitting at a suspiciously sticky table in the bar Sam fumbled with the small box in his pocket trying to get up the nerve to say something. As a seemingly endless line of people in various stages of drunkenness stood up on the small stage to sing karaoke Dean and Emma whooped and cheered each and every act with intoxicated enthusiasm. The empty glasses and bottles on the table a testament to exactly how much his companions had drunk compared to Sam’s single beer which he had been nursing for the past few hours. He had thought that asking her in a public place would make it easier, surely she couldn’t say no in front of a crowd. Not that he really thought she would say no, although she might, oh man what if she said no in front of all these people and then he would look like a massive idiot as well as having his heart broken. Maybe this wasn’t a great idea after all. His train of thought was broken by a kick to the shin. His eyes shot up to his brother's forest green gaze. “Sammy, what the hell’s the matter with you?”

“Where’s Emma?” He had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn’t even noticed her slip away to the ladies.

“She said something about a comfort break. Now you gonna tell me what’s got you so worked up or do I need to get Cas down here to have a look in that deep and twisted mind of yours?” The smirk on Deans face let Sam know he had no choice but to tell him.

“Okay,” he sighed, “I’ve been thinking about maybe, kinda, proposing okay?” He looked at his brother defiantly expecting some quip. Dean staggered his way around the table and embraced his baby brother proudly. 

“So what’s the plan?” Dean asked eagerly as he took his seat, only slightly swaying with the effects of the half a bottle of whiskey and however many beers he had knocked back since they arrived.

“Well, I’ve got my name down on the karaoke list but instead of singing I’m gonna ask her to marry me. I’ve got a speech and everything planned, rings in my pocket. I just need…”

“And next to the stage we have Sam. Come on up here Sam.” He froze. She was still in the ladies room, this was not going to work if she wasn’t actually here, was it? 

“I’ll…I’ll…Can you give someone else a turn first and come back to me?” He was acutely aware that he had begun to sweat and the irritated look on the hosts face did nothing to help his worries. 

“Sure buddy but you only get one pass.” Okay, so he had one song. That was fine. In one songs time he would be up on that stage in front of a drunken crowd and he would just say everything he wanted to tell her about how amazing she is and then he would go down on one knee on the beer-soaked floor and…what the hell was taking her so long?

Forty minutes after Sam had turned down his second call to the stage she eventually stumbles her way back towards the table. Sam is immediately by her side after he had practically turned the place upside down looking for her. “Where the hell did you get to?” He wasn’t even trying to hide the panic in his voice as he looked her over making sure she wasn’t injured only to be met with her giggling hysterically. 

“I totally fell asleep in the toilets.” Sam looked at her, his mouth open and his brow furrowed in confusion before his eyes finally met hers. How the hell did she get this wasted without him realizing? It was right then he realized she must have been trying to keep up with Dean which was never going to end well. 

“I think it’s time to get you home short stuff.” He chuckled picking her up and indicating to Dean they were leaving. One day this will be a really funny story to tell your grandkids and as she leaned on him as they drove home he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

After much effort and a few bruises later they lay under the covers, a tangle of limbs, his fingers treading their way through her hair as she rested her head on his chest he smiled to himself. There was nowhere on this earth he would rather be than right here with her. “You still awake baby?” he whispered. Taking her low hum as a yes he took a deep breath, trying to remember his well-rehearsed speech. “Emma I love you. I love you so much that sometimes it physically hurts. When I close my eyes I see you and when I wake up you are the first thing I want to see. When we aren’t together I find myself looking for you. I never want to spend a single day without you, without your smile, your laugh. When I first met you I…I found it really difficult to even speak to you because that smile of yours just took my breath away. That time you were stitching me up and you laughed at me and called me a baby for flinching, that was the moment I knew I wanted to be with you always. You make me a better person you are the best thing about me. You are so strong and brave and caring and thoughtful. You are my reason, my everything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” he was met with a light snore and he couldn’t help but laugh quietly to himself. Of course, she was asleep, typical of the evenings' antics really. Well, tomorrow was another day and he drifted off to sleep, his mind whirring with proposal plans.

Sam had foregone his usual morning run, instead, he used his time to prepare an amazing breakfast which included everything, from fruit to a full fry-up, unsure as to which she would be craving in her hungover state. Once he had finished in the kitchen he had laid a trail of wildflower petals all the way back to the bedroom, where he retrieved the ring, and then he waited patiently in the kitchen for her to wake and come searching for food. 

He didn’t have to wait too long as she padded barefoot and bleary-eyed into the room, totally oblivious to the blanket of flowers she had been treading on. Standing opposite him she smiled lazily and rubbed her eye before grabbing a cup and filling it with freshly brewed coffee. There was no denying she needed the caffeine hit. "I have something very important I would like to ask.”

She groaned, “It’s far too early for important Sam.”

“But, well. Can you just stand still a minute?” He pleaded as she meandered around the kitchen looking for a plate.

“Food Sam. I reeeeeaaaally need food.” She pouted, scrunching her nose up willing the room to stop spinning. 

“STOP!” His sudden outburst had her turning and glaring at him. He knew full well she didn’t function well first thing after a heavy night drinking and here he was being all demanding.

“What? What is it Sam? What is so important that you can’t wait til I’ve had breakfast or at least finished my coffee?”

“I am trying to ask you to be my wife.” He blurted out in exasperation. His eyes widened as he realized what he had just said, that was definitely not how he had wanted to ask. She slowly turned around, one hand gripping the counter to help her keep her balance. Her hair was all tangled and messed up from sleep and there were dark shadows under her eyes, a mixture of drunken sleep and not removing her mascara before bed. She absolutely looked hungover right now, pale skin, red eyes and an expression of total confusion. 

“You…you’re what?” Sam slowly crossed the kitchen until he was directly in front of her, a shy smile playing on his lips as he sank down onto one knee. It was at that moment Dean wandered in to grab some coffee. His eyes ran over the scene in front of him and he paused, unsure if this was indeed what it looked like and if it was definitely not wanting to interrupt. Attempting to back out of the room he successfully knocked over the trash can and Sam closed his eyes and shook his head holding back a laugh. She sank to her knees and took her boyfriend’s face in her hands. “Yes.”

“Hey, you maybe want to wait for me to actually ask?” Sam joked. “I’ve got a speech and everything.” 

“I don’t need fancy speeches, Sam Winchester. I just need you.”

*********************************************************************

“You’ve got his baby bro, seriously, take a breath and… wow.” Following Deans gaze over his shoulder, Sam couldn’t help but echo his brother.

“Wow.” His eyes widen and a smile settles on his mouth as he feels all the nerves disappear as if there had never been any doubt as she glided down the aisle towards him, her arm linked through Castiel’s and a warm, loving smile on her lips and he knew right there it didn’t matter if things didn’t go entirely to plan, all he needed was her.


End file.
